Detached
by Margo86
Summary: Finished-Raven has control. After Malchior, she has made sure she would never lose that control again. Then why is she sinking into an unknown world?
1. Detached

Disclaimer: Turns out I do not own the Teen Titans

_Hey! This is my first Fan Fic! I hope all those who read enjoy!_

_-Detached-_

The buzzing sound bounced in her ears. Like listening into a shell, it rolled like waves crashing up on the insides of her mind. She felt a breeze lick at the sides of her face. Where was she? Standing on a beach? No, slipping under the water. But she was so comfortable it couldn't be dangerous. _"Hello? Bzzzzzzzzzz the humming bird is the only bird that can fly backward bzzzzzzzz" _Something poked through the static. A voice, she knew that voice. "_Grab for it"_ her mind told her._" Just wake up" _"Raven?" The picture around her came into focus. The three other Titans sat around the kitchen table talking. She looked at them, and then to the plates. It was breakfast. She could tell because Beast Boy had sneaked some of his tofu eggs on to Cyborg's plate. Glancing to her side she saw theforth green faced Titan looking slightly annoyed but worried. "Dude, you should at least pretend to read your book if you're not going to talk with the rest of us." A mumbled sorry escaped the girl's lips as she raised the book up to hide her face. Her mind became detached again, but not from reading, just dozed off in to a mist. A tap on her shoulder and a familiar giggle brought her back. Raven narrowed her eyes at the Tameranian girl. "What?" she muttered. Starfire let out an eep and brought her hand behind her head and smiled, "I did not know that the book could also be read upside-down, is that also customary?" Robin shook his head. Raven put her hood up and excused herself from the table. She flew down the dim hallway toward the sanctity of her room.

When she arrived at the door, it swooshed open and shut. Raven clutched a hand over her head and muttered, "What is happening to me?" Raven had found herself drifting in and out of reality soon after she had confined Malchior back to his book. Was it the black magic he had taught her? No, she had taken every precaution to protect herself and others from such spells. After Malchior, she worked harder than ever to restrain her powers/emotions. She had sworn never to re-chant the black spells again, not only because of there inherent wicked, but because of where they had come from. She wanted no memory of Malchior. Having the book sealed up in her room wasn't much help though. Late at night, when she found herself the loneliest, she would creep over to the trunk and sit staring at it. Once she had even opened the trunk. That was as far as she had gotten. She would not allow herself to make that mistake again. It was a lie, and she had let her emotions cloud her better reasoning and put everyone in danger. It was poison: Malchior and what he had given her. She had been blind and let him take advantage of her. But she had sworn it would not happen a second time.

Because she was laboring over the guaranteed control (or however close she could get) of her powers/emotions, it meant she had to separate herself further from her teammates. She had increased her mediation hours and intensified her chants. Obviously she needed too, the way she had been fooled earlier that month. And what had just taken place at the table reassured her she wasn't doing enough. If she couldn't stop this mind drifting she was sure another "Malchior incident" would occur. She knew her emotions would get another chance to get the better of her and that would not be allowed.

Raven folded her legs and rose off the ground. Hovering a few inches from the carpet, she closed her eyes in attempt to tame her racing mind. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos,_ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"_ rolled off her tongue. She began a third time but started to choke. It felt like her blood had burst from her veins and had flooded into her lungs. Her mind raced and her heart picked up speed as well. Then, it crashed. A haze settled in. Soft waves teased her toes. Wind rustled against her hair. She lifted up her arms and mused softly. This is where she wanted to be.

"T R O U B L E" The voice washed over Raven, turning her head to the door with its sound. The movement was like struggling through mud. 

"_T I T A N S! G O!"_ Lethargically, Raven mouthed "I'm coming," but no sound could be heard. She tried again and again. Then the door slipped open. Two hands placed themselves on her shoulders and shook. Suddenly, she felt herself sucked through layers of air and snapped back. The beeping of the alarm echoed through out the building. Raven blinked and flipped her hood up. Beast Boy stared back at her, his arms still resting on her.

"Why were you screaming?"

"What screaming?" Raven replied shoving his arms off and walked out the door leaving a rather perplexed green boy behind.


	2. Battling Wonderland

_Wow, I had no idea people were going to read this! Thank you to LostMusician, Instant Coffee,Fantazy,MirandaOtto,tiny tinker,ErekLich,ssjEasterBunny,Scorpio Serpant, and Dark morbid thinker I appreciate your comments and reading my story, it means a lot to me. I hope I've made the piece better. Now I'm just worried it will stink. Ahhh there are expectations!! Ok so this is a little longer but I didn't want to split it into two chapters. Oh and I want to thank my sister for reading it to check for its coherency. Thank Tetums! Anyway, I do not own the Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland. Just covering all my bases since wonderland is in the title._

Ch. 2  
"Battling Wonderland"

Cinderblock roared in a bank parking lot. His fists spun like propellers. Civilians ducked behind cars or fled from the scene. Cinderblock howled with delight, unaware of five shadows that crept up around him. Suddenly, a blow to the head ceased his cackling. The massive monster shrieked, and flailed his granite body franticly. A black haired boy was flung from the robber's shoulders, and a green woolly mammoth charged to strike him. But the blow would only rendered Cinderblock helpless temporarily.

As Cyborg went in for another hit to put the monster out, the giant rock clasped his colossal hand around the metal man.

Raven rose into the air, her eyes in a glowing brilliance, and the words forever etched on her lips spilled out. But before she could finish, she was hit by Cinderblock's free palm.

Her body soared backwards. In mid-air she watched as green bolts flew past to take up were she had failed.

She then felt her side make contact with the pavement. Skidding to a stop, Raven's limbs remained limp.

The dimming sky was lit up by different degrees of green intensity. Guilt twisted in her mind. She blinked her lashless eyes slowly; the gravel felt cool under her hand. Shakily she stood raising her arms in triumph, she shouted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" 

A black spark danced jaggedly from her hand, but suddenly it turned and jolted back to her, coiling itself around her vulnerable body. Immediately, she was knocked to ground again.

There was nothing but bright light. As it faded, waves rolled over her, leaving salt stuck in her hair. She heard a familiar laugh, and splashes behind her. Before she could see who was there with her, she found herself staring into another light, though this one a biting bright white one. She felt herself incased in a room, nothing but a shadow to comfort her. Then there was nothing but flames around her. She stood precariously on a cliff. She heard menacing laughter, and felt something wrap around her.

"_These are what could be, one and only one. _It seeped into her skin, flooding into her ears. _These are what could be, one, and only one. The time will arise, and you will know. One and only one. Empty, alone, full, surrounded. Do not be deceived by the white light." _

Raven hit the pavement again, her eyes wide. Her lips moved rapidly. The words from her mind spilled out into the cold air. It was warning. Her mind was warning her.

She shook all over. But wherever she had just been, it felt inedible. _This is what could be._ She shivered. The heat could still be felt from the flame's singeing her legs. The laughter still pierced her ears. This was going to be her fate. Completely consumed with misery, left to have her mind rot in a shadow, stained with hellish overtones.

Her breath quickened. She felt her mind spinning, as if dipping back into that sub-conscience.

"_No, not now, stay here Raven!" _She commanded to herself. Her mind was bombarded with memories and voices swirling around, crashing up against her head, and dragging her into a bright, glowing light. Overwhelmed by the anxiety, she felt herself let go. She was going lose conscience again. It was too much: all ofthis screaming into her ears.

As she brought her hands up to cover them, she caught a piece of her hair. There was something in it. As she dragged her hands through, she found grains of salt sitting in her palm. Her eyes widen and she felt her mind relax with the sudden rise of hope. Maybe, as she had been told, there really was a choice.

"Raven!"

A shout broke her cognitive fog. She saw hands and reached for them. They took her and swept her away. A large fist slammed into the ground where Raven used to lay.

Fire works of blue lit up around her as Cyborg let loose with his cannon. When had he become free?

"What's the matter with you? This is isn't the best place to meditate right now."

Her head turned, coming to face green skin.  
"I was healing myself. It was a hard hit." Raven responded stiffing herself at Beast Boy's touch. The pointy- eared boy frowned and lowered her to the ground.

"Maybe you should take a break then."

"I'm fine." And with that a bus was illuminated with black energy, and dumped onto Cinderblock's head. The rock lurched and then smashed into a parked car. There he remained.

"Victory!" Squealed Starfire as she jumped up and down in her joy.

"Yes, a victory." Raven uttered as she and Beast Boy walked over to join the rest of the Titans to go home.

As soon as they arrived to the giant T, Raven excused herself to her room. There, she immediately tuned her mind out. Retreating to the back of her recollection, she searched for the two worlds that had been displayed to her at the battle. Nothing could be divulged. She could only hope that they were memories, possible repressed, but a sinking feeling told her they had yet to come.

But it couldn't hurt to keep searching.

Pushing through a closet full of nostalgia, she saw when Cyborg had been infected with the virus, and had a free-for-all-buffet on the city. He was certainly sick after that. Numerous views of the park and sunshine passed by. Starfire offering her a spoon full of the Pudding-Of-Sadness. A green dinosaur dropping on top of her. Beast Boy and Cyborg staying and aiding her in the defeat of daddy-dearest. Her head ached, but she continued to strain father back. As she shifted through the old pictures, she happened to catch sight of a paper rose.

_"You were sealed up! Just stay away."_

The rose glowed a familiar black, tinged with green on the sides. Raven lashed out to whip up the rose and tear it to sheds. At that moment she didn't care if she lost that memory forever.

But once her fingers touched the flower, her mind stung. Her meditation state fell, and then she saw a shadow sitting hauntingly on the wall. Harsh white light burned around the figure. She could feel the torture of the shadow's mind; it's absolute despair. But other wise it was inactive. Its reality had been fractured and only memories of pain seemed to play in its head.

And then she was left in a haze.

Raven found herself stumbling down the hallway. She some how managed to escape her "meditation state" and get out of her room.

She fell against the wall in despair. This couldn't be happening. She had always been held hostage by her emotions: but her mind as well? This was the only thing she could count on, herself, her own mind, and now it was temporarily out of order? She couldn't even have the safety of meditation now. What ever her mind was warning her of it was coming too close to the realities.

The black outs, the inability to meditate, her mind was going to be left paralyzed. It was already heading towards one of the fates.

As Raven stepped into the kitchen to make a kettle of tea, she heard a hushed mixture of whispers. She sighed, and walked over to the cupboard to get a tea bag. Four Titans sat guilty at the table.

She looked at them as she now poured some water into the kettle and said, "I wasn't planning on having a tea party."

Starfire tugged on her red hair.  
"I do not believe our current topic of conversation would be most pleasant for the drinking of tea."

Raven raised an eyebrow as she clicked the oven's flame on.  
"Oh?"

Robin sighed and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"I'm fine," Raven said as she began opening a tea bag.

"We're not." Cyborg's voice cracked.

Raven's head swiveled to each one of her teammates. Stopping at Star's, the girl's green eyes shimmered.

As she spoke, the droplets spilled onto her cheeks.  
"As I have said before, we need to honor our friendship; yet you seem to grow further from us." The Tamaranian girl shifted uncomfortable. "Friend Raven, I do not wish to see the separation that I saw in the future come true."

Raven felt her cheeks burn with guilt. Starfire surprised her with that knowledge. A lump rose in her throat as she lied through her teeth.  
"This is how I control my powers. There are some things I cannot participate in because they demand concentration."

Her eyes narrowed at Robin as she said this. She thought they had had an understanding of this when she joined. And this intervention was not making her feel any better.

"Besides," she continued, "you're still here Starfire; And what you saw has already been proved to be false..." She didn't want Starfire's hypothesis to be true, but a sinking feeling inside her told her other wise.

"Perhaps. But as I have also proved, time can be changed. Maybe there is still lose ends needing to be tied?" Starfire innocently replied.

The tea -kettle whistled for relief from the heat. Raven dimmed the flame until it died. Her eyes then concentrated on Robin, pleading with his masked ones.

"Raven, I've let you go with out explanation before, but not this time." Her focus shifted downward as he spoke.

"I've just needed to concentrate a little more lately. It's what my…"

"Why!"

"It's just what my powers command. I wish I had known earlier you thought I was a _threat_."

Robin folded his arms, his forehead furrowed in hurt.  
"That's not it at all, we're just worried Raven, you're a valuable member to the team… and our friend."

Raven straightened herself up and swept her face of any emotion.  
"There is no need to be concerned. It is my problem not that it is a big one. I can handle it. I'll be alright."

As the girl in question began walking away, Cyborg let out a grunt. Raven froze. Words still needed to be said.

Cyborg looked at the group and then at Raven. He rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed.  
"C'mon Rae, we just want what's best for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Robin taking that cue verbalized what was on the groups mind, "We think you should get some help. Just talk with some one. It doesn't have to be one of us."

Raven froze and then spoke. "I'll consider it." She then melted into the floor to return to her room.

Once in her bedroom, Raven paced wildly. Her frenzied mind ached as she tried to remain calm.  
_"There must be a way out of this. I know an answer looms, but my head is just too tangled. If only I could meditate with out feeling in danger!"_A knock on the door halted her motion for a moment.

"Come in." She muttered.

Beast Boy entered the lackluster room. He smiled slightly and said, "I thought you could use a laugh er something."

"I said thatI will be alright. Besides you can't make me laugh, remember?" Raven said as she rearranged some books on the shelf.

The boy's ears fell slightly, "Malchior could," his voice sounding soft and crestfallen.

"Get out." Raven murmured through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy continued not missing a beat. "I don't understand how someone you hardly knew- how could you trust him? You let him touch you, be with you more than any of us. You've known us…"

"Out!"  
Raven burst a stream of energy at Beast Boy's chest. It flung the greenteen out the door. He greeted the wall with a thump and then slid down to the floor.

The door now swallowed with black, slammed shut cutting out the view of Beast Boy on the ground.

"Raven," a muffled voice came from outside.

She shivered clutching her arms and turned to face the door. She lifted her hand, it started to glow, but in a split decision, lowered it.

Silence.

His voice, strong enough to cut through the stillness, swelled, "Just remember what I told you, you're not alone."

Footsteps could be heard walking away. Raven held herself even tighter as a voice crept up from the depths of her mind.

"_You don't know how alone you'll be."_


	3. Three clicks and you'll be home

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I needed to work hard to make sure it made sense. I hope it does. I know some parts in the writing seem choppy and it may be a bit of a haze, but it will come together. I hope it makes sense. If not it will most likely be explained in the next chapter.

**Character Cressida: **When she says she is a descendent to Cassandra, she is talking about the myth of Cassandra and Apollo. Apollo had fallen head over heals for the Cassandra. But when the woman refused his love, Apollo was outraged. So he took her gift of prophecy and turned it into a curse. What ever she predicted people would not believe her. When she spoke of a wooden horse and how it shouldn't be let in to the kingdom, yeah no one listened. That horse was the Trojan horse. She also spoke of the death of Agamemnon, but again no one listened. I just thought it would make the story a tad more interesting if the person advising Raven couldn't tell her directly what she was fighting. Ok any way, I don't own the Teen Titans or Wizard of Oz since the chapter title is based off it. Ok the end-

Oh yes and the quote I got comes from 

Raven awoke in a sweat.  
It was dark in room, and though she could see nothing, Raven felt she wasn't alone. Suddenly something emerged from the shadows. A tall, thin, blonde walked up to the foot of Raven's bed.

"Miss me Witch?"

"Terra"

Raven instinctively raised her hand to strike the girl with magic but nothing came.  
She gasped and Terra came closer hovering her lean body over the frighten girl.

Raven gulped and said," You're not real, you've been gone for months."

Terra smirked viciously.  
"Tell me Raven, what hurts more? To know I fooled you? Or that your friends liked me better than you?"

Terra leaned in, her blue eyes cold and diminutive. Raven closed her eyes and screamed.

"Get away from me!" When she reopened them, four red orbs glared backed at the blonde girl.

"I see we haven't worked out that temper Beast Boy told me so much about."

A snarl was emitted from the monster's mouth.

"Tsk, Tsk, with that behavior you'll end up nowhere. But that's where your headed Raven, nowhere."

Terra then pushed a finger against her, and Raven felt herself collapse. She felt her lungs fill with dust and mud swirl and tighten itself around her body.

_ Wait, hasn't this happened before?_ Raven wondered. But before any more thinking could be done, Raven landed smack on a concert surface.

The room echoed with Terra's voice, the conversation poisoning every vein in her body. She crouched into a corner of the bright room. Raven formed a shield around her waiting for Terra to strike. Her eyes darted back and forth alert for the attack. There was nothing there. Just an empty room. Raven sighed and closed her eyes relaxing.

When she reopened them, some delicate fingers were laced around her sinewy arm.

"Get away from me!" She barked and ripped her arm from the hand. Once freed she scurried to the edge of her bed and shot a beam of magic.

_ Wait, that wasn't working before_ she thought warily.

Starfire edged toward the bed with much trepidation.

Softly she spoke, "Raven, it's Starfire. I brought you some tea for the easing of the mind."

Raven eyed her, "How can I be sure this is you?"

"Raven, I assure you, I am as real as the color of newly picked zor-"

"Don't come any closer I need to think." Raven held her hand out threateningly. Starfire froze in her place.

_When Terra was here, I wasn't able to use my powers, though I could create a shield. But that was merely protection from my mind, nothing of offensive nature. And Terra had only called me a witch in that battle before she disposed of me into a muddy casket._

Raven pushed her hand against her aching head.  
"It's just a memory, just a revere." The girl let out a huge groan and fell back against her pillows.

Starfire approached hesitantly.  
"Raven what appeared to you?"

The girl looked directly at the alien  
"Nothing. Just something from the past reappearing in a dream." Raven reached shakily for the tea Starfire had prepared for her. One sip forced her lips to pucker.

"It's sweet. Very sweet, ahhhhh thank you."

Starfire's eyes lit up brightly, "I welcome you!" Her smile faded though when she glanced back to Raven.

"Will you be alright? If not then we could engaged in the exchanged of ailments in the talk of the girl." Raven shook her head and gestured towards the door. Starfire mustered a weak smile and took her leave.

Raven raised the cup to her lips again and then paused. Before she took another sip she looked at the liquid and then grimaced. Placing it down on the nightstand she sighed.

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on." Raven shot straight up in bed.

"No, I know you are not here. You're gone. I locked you up myself."

"Sweet Raven, I never _left _you." Malchior swooped down and pinned Raven against her sheets. He eyed her ravenously and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"No, I'm dreaming. You're not real."

"In this reality I am."

Before Raven could ask what he meant, he leaned in and kissed her hard. A very tangible kiss. Raven felt sick and struggled underneath his frigid hands and lips.

_He has lied to you, remember that. _This alone gave Raven the courage to kick his stomach. While he was disable, Raven rolled into a corner. She tried her chant, but no magic could be made to strike him. The only thing she could generate was a shield of protection to mask her.

Malchior hovered towards her a smirk across his face.

"Here pretty birdie, I won't hurt you. Now that you're here, we'll get to spend plenty of time together and you'll never have to be _alone _again. Just follow me." He held a hand out to Raven. Terra appeared behind him, her hand glowing yellow.

_You're not real! You're not here!_

It had been hours since the Titans had broken into Raven's room. They had found the girl shuttering in a corner. Each one had tried to approach, but there was no getting past Raven's defensive armor. It was as if she had fallen into another world. After awhile each teen was elected to spend time with her in her room.

Now Beast Boy sat as close to Raven as he could, watching the girl in her demise. He tired to place his hand up against the shield but it only deflected him. He sighed.

_Raven… I wish I could help. I wish I knew what was going on, we all do. If you would just let us in, literally. _

Raven glared at Malchior.  
"Do you know how hard I have worked to keep you away?"

He chuckled at her remark. "Dear, sweet, Raven maybe a little to hard?" Raven winced at his condescending tone. This made her blood boil. But she needed to remain calm. If she lost it, she could unleash her father, or fall into her all too familiar unconscience world.

Malchior now seated himself at the rim of her sanctuary.

"Raven, you realize I'm going to be your decay don't you? I've polluted you Raven."

"With your lies and dark magic."

"Not quite my sweet…." Raven's thoughts suddenly perked up. Some one was near her. And it wasn't the presence of evil. It was soft and caring, familiar. Raven looked at Malchior. She had a suspicion it was not coming from him.

Her eyes dashed around the room, but she found nothing.

Suddenly her shelter began to close in on her.

_No, not now! I will not fail. _As her eyesight began to fall into obscurity, she understood a soft voice; _if you would just let us in….. _

Raven felt as if she were being pulled up from under water. When she surfaced, a green boy sat staring at her.

"Raven, are you ok Raven?"

Raven's head spun. "Where's Malchior, he was just here, he was here!"

Beast Boy looked at her curiously, "Raven, I've been here. Cyborg was here for a while, but Malchior hasn't."

Raven studied her hands and then placed one on Beast Boy's cheek. He was startled slightly, but did not move. Under her hand, his skin radiated with heat.

"I don't know what to believe."

"What do you mean?"

Raven trembled and gazed at Beast Boy.

"I have to leave."

"What?! No Raven…."

"I'm doing what you all asked of me. I'm going to find some help."

"Raven, we can help you."

"The help I need can't be found here."

Beast Boy's eyes fell and his body slumped. Raven lifted herself and walked to the door. Before stepping out, she turned back to the boy, "I'm sorry." And with that she walked out the door.

Raven strolled down a sidewalk that was in desperate need of repair. Some children across the street played soccer. Raven paused for a moment, amazed at their footwork, their control. She shook her head and continued on.

A street vender offered her a tortilla. She just ignored him and kept her steady pace.

Music could be heard, trickling down from the apartment window just above her head. A line of clothes flapped a lazy hello down to her. Raven folded her arms tighter around herself with the breeze. Normally she would have pulled her cape closed, but she had opted for something more causal. She knew her uniform would give her away and in this neighborhood ambiguity was the key.

There were a lot of gangs who would not like the sight of Titan. Any unnecessary trouble was what Raven was aiming for. Even if it did mean wearing a pair of jeans two sizes too big, a gray sweatshirt, and her personal favorite, a pair of sneaks with a hole so big her toe could peak out ever so slightly with each step she took. At least she blended in with the crowd, and with the hood her face was practically hidden.

She had been afraid to make the journey by herself. The team had insisted one of them should at least go with her, but she said they would not be welcomed. That was far from the truth. But their involvement scared her. Emotions would get in the way, just like Malchior, and she could be blinded, or worse, hurt them. Her powers already had displayed their unpredictable nature. Raven had nearly hit Starfire with a spell. It wasn't safe for them to be near her. She could accept if she dropped down in the street and was pulled into the comatose, but anything else was unexcitable. Raven had worked too hard, put too many hours into meditation; it would not be in vein.

As Raven approached the end of the street, a small store with a red door and sea green frame sat on the corner.

With further inspection one could see bit of glass scattered on the door. Above the handle, a message read, "The mind is it's own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven."- John Milton.

Raven took a deep breath and went inside.

The room was filled with books. Three over stuffed couches sat in the middle of the room, with a table place in the center of them. Pieces of sea glass hung from ceiling, appearing like colored stars suspended in space.

She walked over to a ladder leading up to a loft. Once at the top she peered around a corner. Raven saw a woman sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. A few feet away from the woman sat a cat snoozing happily. The visitor walked up and sat down across from the woman. Raven readied herself to join the meditation. But suddenly the woman's eyes shot open and she leapt from her sitting position.

"Let us just speak verbally for now. It will only cause you more danger if we were to speak telepathically."

Raven stared at her quizzically.

"I could sense your doubts a mile away." The woman walked over to the oven and held up a pot.

"Tea?"

Raven nodded her head, her lips turning down ever so slightly.

"Do not despair Raven, we will meditate and I will try to cleanse and clear your mind. Just not now, I need to prepare myself."

Raven tried to smile, but she had never been denied to join Cressida in meditation.

Cressida plopped a branch into the boiling water.

"Tea will be ready soon."

Cressida's gray eyes wavered and she walked up to Raven clasping her hands around the young girl's head. The woman sighed, stroking the girl's hair.

"Your mind, it's infected."

Raven about to quip some sarcastic strand was cut short when the tea boiled over.

Cressida rushed over and turned off the heat. She reached up to a cupboard, and selected two mugs. One was a light blue chaotically splattered with an array of colors. The other was a clear green. She handed the light blue to Raven. Then they both settled back down to the wooden floor.

"Have you been back to Azarath?" Raven asked fingering her cup.

Cressida smiled, "you know that since I chose to watch you, I am deemed dangerous by association. But I promised I would care for you and that is a bond to your mother I will never break."

Raven nodded gratefully. She was glad someone had guided her. Although she had not seen Cressdia since joining the Teen Titans, but she knew that if she ever needed help Cressida would lead her. And this seemed as good of time as any.

Cressida's smile had faded, being replaced with a furrowed brow. She was much like Raven; perhaps that was why she had volunteered herself to watch over the girl when Azranian officials felt Raven's presence- or her father's for that matter- was endangering everyone.

Cressida's own birthright had rendered her, not dangerous, just useless. Whatever knowledge retained by the sorceress went unheeded. Her eye into the future only fell upon deft ears not that it was their fault of course, not theirs.

Cressida pushed her thoughts away and let out a breath of air. "It's time. Open yourself."

Raven did as she was told.

Once Cressida felt Raven was at ease she stepped inside. Immediately she was swamped by torrid emotions. Pictures of Raven suffering. She saw a blonde girl attack and encased Raven in mud. Raven standing next to a man and shedding a tear. A dragon clasping his talon's around the girl's body.

Cressida could barely make out happy or even neutral events. She spoke a charm to pacify the uncontrolled memories. They froze sedated with the words. But Cressida still felt some energy being discharged from some realm.

As she followed the source it led her to a rose. It glowed brightly and had taints of black and green in it. There were traces of green outside the rose trailing to some of the memories that had been attacking her. But the flower itself had nothing to it.

_"It must be holding something yet to come."_

Cressida would need to open her mind's eye further. As she spread, Cressida reached out to touch the plant. Once her fingers reached a petal, it exploded with light. The two colors split showing Cressida two frames. As the two lights separated from one another, Cressida saw a white light directing the green one. Suddenly, the white one intertwined with the green and they raised the slumbering memories Cressida had subdued. The woman sat back aghast. Cressida had seen this spell before, but very powerful sorcerers had only used it. Usually as a vengeance tactic. Basically it made the victim doubt all reality and drove him or her insane usually recounting painful memories. How could it have gotten into Raven?

As she watched the two magics, she noticed that the black light struggled, a haze fell around the picture. What she could make out from the picture, was an island with waves crashing up onto the side. She could see a girl walking with a boy besides her. Then it faded completely.

_The black aura is from Raven. _The woman concluded to herself.

_Someone or something is overpowering Raven enough to force her to lose control, but what?_

Cressida then looked upon the green light being dictated by the white stream of power. She saw a girl struggling against a monster, flames swirling about her and then consumed her.

Then with a sudden surged in power, the black light ripped open her pupils to the truth. The light brought Cressida to a room. It evaporated and then revealed to her a saddening picture. The girl who had been fighting was in the room alone, her only companion despair and insecurities. Only in her mind had she been fighting a monster, this is where she really was.

The black light started up again, revealing Raven crying again and showed the man grasping her hand. Raven seemed relieved by his presence. Cressida's eyes widen as she saw them practicing spells. Dark magic non the less.

_The green is Raven's form of dark magic, but it is not acting alone, it seems it has been manipulated._

The man then lifted his hand and shot a bit of witchcraft out from his palm. Cressida's eyes widen.

_His trace of magic, it is tainted white._

Suddenly, the white light, out of nowhere, turned on the woman, enveloping her whole.

Cressida was then shot out of Raven's mind. The woman gasped and clutched her forehead. Sweat dripped from her temple. She looked to Raven and saw a green glow with bits of white being emitted from her. Whatever power was infested in Raven had sensed her there and would not let her get any closer.

"Oh Mater Luna! Ast facinorosus consupio!"

The light around Raven fell. Cressida had succeeded in forcing it into hibernation-just for a bit.

Raven slumped to the ground. She let out a light moan. Cressida watched feebly. The woman bit her lip trying to discover a productive way to warn Raven of the troubles that abounded her.

The young girl blinked her eyes. She sat up and weakly smiled.

"I haven't felt this clear in weeks," her face turning serious said, "It's not over yet, is it?"

Cressida shook her head.

"Raven, you have been through a lot, I know first hand on what had assaulted me when I entered your mind. But one memory in particular reached me. You came in touch with a sorcerer, did you not?"

Raven flushed slightly.

"No Cressida, where ever you headed it's wrong. I have done everything in power to shut him out. He is gone. The spells he taught me have not left my head."

"It doesn't matter, they can still be used with or with out your choice. That's part of the reason people do not dabble in them."

"This is a waste of energy."

Cressida's eyes gleamed wildly. Raven saw the apprehension being streamed from the woman. She paused and leaned closer to her. Cressida's breathing was heavy, her lips moved very slowly, knowing the words said would make or break Raven's faith

"Spells can be deceiving, Raven."

Raven blinked. "As can your speech." They glared at one another for a moment until Cressida sighed in defeat. She had lost Raven.

"It is the curse of being a descendent of Cassandra. I find if I must be a "false" prophet, then I speak in riddle. It leads a person to uncover, not doubt."

Raven began to get up, but was suddenly paralyzed. Her magic had turned on her once more, holding her in one place. It wrapped itself around Raven. It gave her the image of the beach again and she could see her friends splashing in the water. She smelled the salt in the air, and felt the spray on her legs. And then it vanished.

Raven felt as if she had been choked. She knew this was a last desperate attempt by her mind. But the image made no sense to her; she had never seen it before. But the foreboding on how it had been ripped away so fast forced her back down to the ground. She lifted her face to Cressida, her eyes shining.

"I'm sorry Cressida, please continue."

The woman's eyes burned a soft blue and her voice resonated in the small room.

_ Intertwined in thorny sight_

_ The "disease" entered like horse in to "city"_

_ Relief thought to be in hand but "It" planned other wise _

_ Now Libra sits heavy on one side_

_ To turn this page_

_ You must destroy it_

Cressida then stopped, and took Raven's hand franticly.

"I'm giving this to you. It will only open when you are in the immediate danger." The woman's hand glimmered and Raven felt something settle like a seed in her mind.

Raven looked at her rather perplexed.

"You know if I told you, you would not believe me. Once you are in the moment, it will sense the danger and my wisdom will be true enough to believe. Hopefully it will be enough to protect you; I don't want you to end up like the _Trojans_ did."

Raven stood, her heart filled with fear.

"Thank you Cressida."

Cressida nodded and stroked Raven's mind.

_ Go, you do not have much time._

Raven nodded and made her way out of the store. When the door closed behind her, it disturbed the sea glass that hung from the ceiling. They swung widely, and one fell to the floor. It shattered bits of green rock scattered on the ground like jagged tears. Cressida only hoped it wasn't an omen of what was to come.


	4. Destruction

_Sorry this took so long to update. I had finals and had to study. I also had a case of writer's block. And then of course I started writing this other story, which I hope to get up soon probable the first few chapters, but you don't want to hear excuses. I really liked this piece. When I went back and read it, it wasn't what I originally thought. If the ending seems anti-climactic I apologize. But I do like the way it ended. So I hope you enjoy!_

Raven shut the enchanting door behind her. A few pieces of garbage blew past her feet as the wind picked up outside. She glanced upward. The sky held strong with an anticipation of a storm about to come. Raven flipped her hood up and stuffed her hands deep into the pant pockets.

The words from the riddle tumbled around her head. It had little meaning to her at this point, but she knew that Cressida would not steer her wrong. What made it ever more difficult to decipher her message was the fact her mind was exhausted. After stumbling over a few lines of the puzzle, Raven sighed with disgust.

"_There's no avoiding it, I have to meditate."_

Raven quickened her pace down the cracked sidewalk. Where the kids had been playing soccer had been cleared -probable because of the approaching storm. She walked over to an abandoned ball the kids had been kicking around. When she came upon it, she noticed chalk drawings on the ground. Pictures of stick figures holding hands with a sunny sky above them. Raven smiled half frowned at the dusty picture in front of her. Stepping over it, she sat down against a brick wall and closed her eyes.

As she sat meditating, something began to twist in her mind. Abruptly Raven was disturbed in her meditation. She saw the girl huddled in a corner of a very old building. A harsh light blazed down on the girl and she whimpered. Suddenly a shadow fell upon her small body, and another scream was heard. Raven's eyes flashed open. She knew where the girl could be, and although she couldn't help herself, she could surely help this little girl.

Raven glided hastily down ally ways and sidewalks. She wasn't sure how much time she had to save this little girl she saw. In her meditation state she was usually more in tuned to the world around her. And where the girl was being held captive also wasn't far from where Raven was.

As she settled her feet to the ground, Raven felt a pang of anguish swipe over her. As she looked around, her eyes fell upon a decrepit building near the pier. Then her instinct had been correct. Even though there were many run down structures in this neighborhood, not many of them had the lighting she had seen in her vision. Then again, not many of them had been old insane asylums.

Raven flew over to the door. It smelled of decay and lacked of compassion. As she stepped through the threshold, her foot landed on a weak piece of wood. Her weight caused the bit of flooring to collapse. Raven shuddered and pulled her leg out of the hole. Maybe she should alert the Titans…

Suddenly Raven heard a muffled sniffling. It echoed all around her. Centering her mind she tried to focus in on the crying, but it seemed to be coming from… her?

Raven brought a delicate hand to her cheek. It was wet from tears. What was going on here?

Then she felt something intertwine with her fingers. Raven choked back a gasp and started to run. Laughter flooded the whole building as Raven raced up the stair. When she approached the top, her ears perked up. Looking down the hallway, she noticed a room a few yards away. A light flickered eerily on and off, almost sounding like it was hissing. Raven cautiously moved towards a room where she thought she had heard a noise. Her hand leaned gently on the door pushing it ever so slightly.

The light above the entrance exploded, littering shards of glass down to Raven. She threw a hand up and stopped the glass mid air. Raining them down over the edge of the railing, she hoped this wasn't a warning.

As she walked into the room, the crying she had heard earlier intensified. Raven felt her face once more, but there was nothing there. Then as she looked into a corner, there stood a girl. Her figured was hunched over and a shadow draped over her body. Raven stepped towards the girl and as she was about to place a hand on her shoulder, the girl whipped around.

Raven gasped and stumbled to the ground. The figure moved swiftly, hovering over the fallen girl. Raven shaded her eyes she hadn't noticed the light when she had stepped into the room. Then the figure let out a terrible wail and flung herself on Raven. Raven then felt herself wailing. The tears wouldn't stop, and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

_Focus Raven, it will be ok, focus…._

Raven felt her doubt start to encase her. She sighed as darkness began to over take her. Slowly taking everything she had from her. BAM

Claws gripped Raven and she could feel the nails digging into her vulnerable flesh. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by…

"Dear sweet Raven, did you miss me?"

Raven struggled in his grip. He laughed with merriment.

"I've been waiting for this Raven. I've been waiting to finally put you were you belong. Would you like a preview? Oh silly me you've been seeing those for a while haven't you? Well looks like you made your choice-a good one I might say- let us see what it is my dear."

With his free claw, Malchior shot a wave of magic into the open air. Raven felt something drawn out of her. The girl, who had been sitting in the corner weeping, appeared in front of her. The ghostly image raised her head.

_Oh no_

"Welcome your future Raven. Not too bad looking, though it seems you may have lost some weight." And with that, Malchior replaced the image back into Raven.

She had walked straight into Malchior's trap. She glared at him and then felt a wave of defeat. Malchior's lips curled upward as he rested his clawed hand against her cheek.

"Now Raven don't feel bad. Most wizards are not able to defy the spell so long. For a moment I thought you really were going to continue on the other path. But I suppose my assumptions about you were correct. Your bond with your friends wasn't strong enough to keep you from falling. Always going at it alone."

Raven felt herself well up. "I really did have a choice?"

Malchior sighed and studied his nails. "Yes that is the draw back to the spell. When you are going to take away someone's future you have to at least let them choose for themselves."

A surge of anger swept over Raven. She glared at him. All her memories rushed at her, overflowing her senses. It was a mistake. She had only become close to him because he was so much like her. Her darkness was light to him. No it wasn't true. She was a pawn. Simply used to set him free. And now he had gotten the better of her again. Even after all her toiling, locking herself away, Malchior had won again.

"This isn't over." She said gritting her teeth at the grinning monster.

"Oh I believe it is, shall we begin?"

The world around them began to spin. It warped and then Raven found herself standing on stone blocked flooring. Fire surrounded her and her head ached. She reached out for anything to steady herself, but there was nothing but heat.

Raven looked around. This was it. This was the place where she had chosen. Her fate had been sealed. Raven crept to the ground and curled her legs towards her. She began to surrender her mind to the despair that draped the world were she was.

Malchior laughed with contempt. He leaned over her, his breath raw and old.

"Isn't it fabulous Raven? I have complete control over you. If I want you to cry…" And with that Malchior twisted his hand and Raven felt a flood of tears flow across her face. "Or if I want you to be happy…." Raven felt an overwhelming joy fill her heart.

"How did you do this?" She demanded. Malchior only laughed at her timid attempt.

"Raven, it's a little late for that, and soon I will have my way. Good bye sweet Raven." She watched as he was sucked into the line of flames. Then she found herself alone.

* * *

The ground was cold beneath her body. The darkness fit around her like puzzle pieces. The scene of flames and stony ground had long since dissipated. Memories had barraged her periodically, smothering her and forcing her to relieve moments that still burned. 

For awhile she felt her body flickering with fight, but soon it fell to a dull twitch, aching even time a moment threw itself on her, pulling her this way and that. Now she lay still on her side. Her arms were limply stretched out with one clumsily strewn over the other. Her legs looked at if they had no bones. If Raven were to stand, they'd most likely snap in half. Her mind would glow ever so often with the haunting images, but other wise it was inactive. And somewhere with in the depths of thought an evil laughter celebrated for his successful destruction.

A figure emerged from the black curtain. The sleek man traipsed his way over to the downed girl. Though most of his face was covered, she could see the smile in his eyes. The eyes she had once felt so connected to.

He leaned over, the gesture mocking her condition.

"Raven, my birdie, how are we?"

Her head lifted up slowly. She blinked, trying to register what was in front of her. The man stood up and grinned wickedly.

"Once your mind goes into totally recess, then I will be released, for your mind will be easy enough to manipulate the spell- as if you never existed.

He kneeled back down and cupped her cheek in his claw like hand. As his palm came into contact with her skin, Raven eyes widen. A voice shot through the tumble of memories, dragging her and as she passed she could feel them trying to tangle themselves around her. She gulped, but the voice led her on, ad she knew she could trust the voice of Cressida. Suddenly, it stopped.

As she peered around the chaotic mass, she noticed one control of steady energy flowing from somewhere. Raven floated steadily, following the trail. It led to a flower with green and white power threading itself around the plant and then shooting out from it. Raven cocked her head studying as the flow seemed to string itself to her other thoughts. She watched as it treated them like a puppet show, pulling up ones it desired and letting others fall. Then it struck her.

_Intertwined in thorny sight…_

The flower was a rose. That part of the message must be referring to whatever this was. But there must be more to the flower.

_The "disease" entered like horse in to "city"_

_No… _She thought as it all started to fall together. It wasn't just a memory of Malchior like she had originally believed… this was a decoy.

_Relief thought to be in hand but "It" planned other wise…_

All her meditating had been counterintuitive.

_Now Libra sits heavy on one side…_

She gritted her teeth. Even if the scale was tipped and she was in a decided fate she would not go down with out a fight.

* * *

This was the third time Beast Boy had past her room. He sighed pressing a hand against the door. Even if she had only been gone for a few hours, he still felt something pressing up on the inside. And he didn't need his enhance senses to tell him that. 

'_Maybe she came back with out any one noticing. Perhaps she just slipped in and maybe she's just a little wiped out, wouldn't hurt to check'_

Looking to the left and then to the right, he stepped inside. As he figured, it was empty. But now since he was inside, it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit.

He noted that besides a couple of books stacked up on the floor next to her bed, the room was immaculate. She had the curtains drawn. And on her nightstand was a small, but surprisingly there, picture of the Titans. He took the smooth, metal frame in his hand and sat down on the bed. His motion forced a stirring of a fragrance to collide with his nose. Smelled like… cottonwood. Must be her shampoo or soap. He looked back at the picture. He didn't remember when they had taken it, probable on one of their excursions to the park. Smiling, he placed it back on the stand.

Suddenly a flicker caught his eye.

'Oh god, maybe she's back, now she's gonna kill me and … did Raven ever glow?'

Beast Boy crept over to the wall where he had seen the motion. His eyes fell upon a chest. Through the cracks, a light was being emitted. He reached a hand out tentatively. In sudden motion, the out stretched hand flipped the chest open and then he flew back to protect himself.

Nothing came.

Lowering his arms, Beast Boy peered in to the chest. A book was the only item occupying the rather large trunk. And the book seemed almost alive with the glow coming from it.  
Beast Boy furrowed his brow.  
Grabbing the book, he raced to find the other Titans.

* * *

Raven felt herself ebbing. Here she felt no time, so there was no way to tell how long ago she had figured Malchior's plan. While he had spent time together, him teaching her spells, their magics had become intertwined. There was still a part of him that existed with in her. And though she had banished him back to his book, ironically he left her with a curse. And through that spell, he had been able to tap back into Raven. 

Raven cursed herself lightly. She knew that there was no way she could have stopped it. Anytime she had used her magic; the spell had become active. It was know as a destructive curse. She had remembered briefly passing over it when she had been learning the dark magic.

The spell played off the weaknesses and cursed memories of the person, making them come alive. Soon that person would be driven to insanity, unable to identify reality and fantasy. It basically forced the person to the mercy of any one. Lovers had reversed their unrequited loves, power hungry mongrels had seized their kingdom, and vengeance seekers had slashed down on their oppressors.

Raven started to stand; she was going to reverse this.

* * *

Starfire gasped. The three boys turned to her, looking surprised. 

"No, this can't be it."

Robin walked over to Starfire

'This is where Raven's locator says she is."

Starfire shook her head.

"No, I know, it is the place I saw when I had journeyed into the future. Raven will probable be present."

The Titans flashed each other knowing looks, and ran towards the building.

* * *

Raven stood with her head spinning. Another barrage of thoughts had begun to fling themselves at her. She had been transferred from one place to another. For a moment she swore that she saw herself standing in a room, but her mind must have fooled her. In fact she wasn't even sure she was in her mind anymore. It was a roller coaster of slides flinging past her. Now she was fighting Terra, but wasn't she held with in stone? Well the rock that hit her face felt fairly real to her. 

The Titans ran up the steps where they heard some moaning. Flinging open the door, they found Raven standing in the corner, hunched over. Starfire raced over, trying to touch Raven's shoulder, but a shield flung itself up against her hand. Starfire backed off whimpering. Beast Boy went next holding the book in front of him.

"Please, Raven, I know you need this, you have to let us help."

* * *

Raven's eyes glowed. She sent a furry of dark magic towards Terra. When Terra reached out towards her she flung up a defensive shield. Like she was actually going to fall for that. Suddenly a soft voice rang in her head. She had heard him before calling out her name. Raven's hands fell to her side. Terra, looking rather irritated, tried to regain Raven's attention. But the girl was preoccupied with the voice. Then she felt a weight in her hand. 

Peering down, a small picture played before her. Everything around her began to melt away. She smiled as she watched a boy trying to comfort a troubled girl. Standing faithfully outside her room, saying she was not alone.

Raven felt herself being pulled through space. Her eyes were opened to true light. She blinked and turned to face none other than the boy from her vision. He seemed frighten, but non-the-less moved towards her, offering his hands to her. Raven hesitated. The boy looked at her, unsure of what to do next.

"_Please, Raven, I know you need this, you have to let us help."_ His lips moved slowly but surely. Again, his voice rang through her head, and his words were genuine. They had been a safety net before and they would be again.

She grasped his hands tightly and she felt something being placed in her palm. Once they let go of each other, Raven felt herself being drawn back into the fiery hell.

She grinned wickedly as she met the eyes of her oppressor. He lashed his teeth out, and screamed manacle.

"Now to turn this page," She muttered.

The dragon's face suddenly filled with fear as she held up the prized book. He tried to strike out at her but before he could make a move, she slashed her power violently through a page in the book. He wailed and failed about, his image now turning decrepit. He tried again to attack her, but she blocked it with another spell to his tomb. With her holding the book there wasn't much he could do, it was his prison.

She held the book high above her head, repeating the words to once again trap him. Raven watched as he collapsed, and fused back with the book once more. She held it for a few seconds then knew what she had to do.

Her eyes turned a violent white. The air sped up around her, whipping her cape wildly. She raised her arms and gave one final strike to the book. It hissed and sizzled struggling against her power. The face of Malchior appeared, leering out at her. She took a breath and then slashed the book to sheds. His face contorted, and he shrank back with the pages, and was reduced to nothing but ash.

The scene before her melted, and petals from the flower flew around, disintegrating in mid-air. Her memories flew back to their respected places and Raven felt her control, or the best of her control, return to her. She sighed and felt her knees give way. But her body never met the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around her and when she looked up, green eyes were smiling down at her.

* * *

She felt a breeze lick at the sides of her face. She watched as three of her friends splashed in the water. She could hear Starfire's laugher twitter in the air, as she and Robin jumped over another wave together. Starfire suddenly turned and waved to Raven on the shore. Raven waved back. The girl who had been being watched sighed. Starfire turned to Robin. 

"How will we know this is right? Was this the path of her fate?"

Robin looked at her and then to the girl on the shore. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Time. I guess Star it will only be shown through time, but I'm just glad that she's ok and here with us now."

"Agreed."

Back on land, Raven savored the salt air. She watched as Cyborg splashed Starfire. Her incessant giggling was almost melodic. Raven leaned back and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves brushed over her, like a soft buzzing. She noted the cool rocks underneath her hands. Sighing to herself, she soaked in more of the sun.

He walked carefully down the rocks. He sat down next to her and offered her a bit of his spinach sandwich. She kept her head back but she shook it inferring no. She tilted forward and then curled her legs into a crossed position.

Her voice sounded soft.  
"Thank you Beast Boy, for not leaving me alone."

He blinked at her confused. She shrugged.

"The damnation spell that Malchior used was only fused by unhappy events. When I went to see Cressida, she placed something in my hand. When you told me I was never alone… I guess that memory was enough to counter the spell long enough to let me see reality."

She suddenly flung her arms around him, pulling him in tight. He froze, but instead of pulling away, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt her body shuddered slightly, and he smelled the cottonwood as it tickled his nose.

As Raven backed off, Beast Boy smiled at her. He stood and offered her a hand. She took it and he helped her up. As they started to walk down to the water, Beast Boy started to chatter lightly.

"Hey Raven, did you know that the humming bird is the only bird that can fly back wards and…"

Raven smiled at the enthusiasm of her teammate. She took in the salt air and laughter, as shetook note of the path their feet made in the sand.


End file.
